


阿尔弗雷德篇

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	阿尔弗雷德篇

前两天兴致勃勃地说要写点角色分析，本来是想从阿尔弗雷德开始的，但是这个小混蛋认为我学的专业属于高精尖技术，要卡我的签证，搞得我很是恼火。但是吧，他又那么可爱，思来想去，还是写了，就是一边写一边生闷气。我常说阿尔弗雷德是sweet little bastard，也算是他的一个写照了。下文可能包含一定量的各种cp成分，慎重阅读。

首先要说的一点是，我个人对于角色的理解普遍基于国家历史文化，那么说到阿美莉卡，一般来说大家第一反应的印象里应该有他自己宣传的“民主自由”这个口号。实际上呢，阿尔当年真正发迹，登上如今的世界之巅的位置时，他的宣传口号是不包含的民主的，只有自由这一条，民主实际上属于左倾政治观点的，而米国的右倾还是比较明显的。近些年来所谓的白左可能让一部分误认为阿美莉卡左倾，实际上这个风气是欧洲比较严重，自由美利坚还是右派阵营。那么阿尔为什么又宣传自己民主呢，这就牵扯到一点，他性格中的实用性。

实用主义很大程度上的影响和塑造了米国，也就塑造了阿尔弗雷德。任何一个主权国家为了其生存和发展，政策的制定和执行都是围绕本国利益出发的，阿美莉卡擅长于将自己的利益需求包裹在“理想”的外衣之下，而实质上是讲究功利性的，一定程度上有着商人气息。而这在我看来是怎么造成的呢，就要提到亚瑟了。当然了，讲到阿尔弗雷德就不能不讲亚瑟。在本家的设定里，阿尔可以说是亚瑟养大的，事实上米国的政经文受大嘤的影响也比较深。当初嘤国人实际上是分两批来到的美洲，第一批实际上是眉毛子家的主流群体，也就是天主教贵族保守派，第二批才是我们所熟知的清教徒。在这两派中间，双方所代表的利益不同，就爆发了南北战争，而最后清教徒所代表的北方获得了南北战争的胜利，于是这一边对于米国的影响也比较深刻。在这件事情上其实就已经能看出来所谓了实用主义。南北战争实际上跟奴隶制没有什么关系，是北方工业州与南方农业种植园的利益冲突导致的，只是讲利益的话比较容易落俗套，所以现在扯了个解放黑奴的旗子，比较好用，实际上当初只是顺手废除了一下这个制度而已。后来阿尔吸纳起各国科学家的时候是相当不拘一格的，路德家，伊利亚家，老王家，管你是哪里来的，能为我所用就是好的。包括意识形态其实也没怎么能捆住阿尔，当然了，意识形态这张旗帜大家都是好用就拿出来用，不好用的时候就收起来，哈哈两声，大家就当无事发生过，这点上我们老王体现得淋漓尽致，大家都懂。我说意识形态实际上是在说当年米国的经济，大家上过高中都知道西方市场经济那会儿曾经有一次大崩盘，阿尔当年自救的方式是政府参与经济调控，这实际上可以说是社会主义救米国了。当然阿尔家里很不乐意，但是不高兴归不高兴，好用就行，这也是实用主义的一大体现。所以总的来说，阿尔的性格里有很大一部分实际上是利益至上的，甚至可以说阴险狡诈，一切为了自己服务，完全不会在乎其他人的感受。亚瑟家有句很出名的话，"We have no eternal allies, and we have no perpetual enemies.Our interests are eternal and perpetual, and those interests it is our duty tofollow."，最早是巴麦尊勋爵说的，当然后来丘吉尔又感叹了一遍。勋爵说这句的时候是19世纪，也就是差不多阿尔闹内战的时候，这句话基本上可以称之为亚瑟的外交纲领，而这种利益之上的实用主义也是阿尔弗雷德长期的政治哲学。

同样的，米国还有一个核心是“自由”。这一点实际上又是一个非常理想化的目标，和前文提到的实用主义既协调又矛盾，而这种协调的矛盾性也占据了阿尔性格中很大的一部分。当初新教清教徒来到美洲，是因为在本土受到天主教迫害，挤压生存空间，基本上要活不下去了，想要建立一个属于他们自己的“city upon a hill”，山巅之城的。这个殖民宣言实际上救引用了《马太福音》中的“我们要成为建在山上的城，全世界的人都将瞩目我们”。清教徒本身可以称之为新教徒中最虔诚的一部分人，生活上也是最讲究禁欲圣洁的，抱着如此想法，意欲成为新世界的光芒，可以说是相当理想主义了。我们现在所熟知的灯塔国这个称号，实际上就是里根总统常说的“自由世界的灯塔”演变而来，而他指的就是这段。总体来讲，米国的宗教气氛也比欧洲要浓厚得多，尤其是宗教所主导的道德观上。在这里再解释一句，宗教指的是清教徒这边，而非天主教。当然不是说天主教对此毫无贡献，但是新教清教徒确实影响要远大于他们，基本上大家能看到的闹反死刑，反堕胎的，都是对圣经的理想主义闹的。由此看来，理想主义也是阿尔性格中比较明显的一部分。

这种理想主义看似和实用主义互相矛盾，实际上在阿尔弗雷德身上是相辅相成的。或者说，他用理想主义的外壳包裹住实用主义的内心。旁人初见他，所见的是他圣洁美丽的外表，不由得被光芒吸引走近，而后才会发现他内心的黑暗，他的欲望和欺骗。我心目中他是一个放肆而自由的少年，脸上有张扬而傲睨一世的神情，而当他转身时少年意气则消失殆尽，纯粹的利益谋算占据他湛蓝的眼睛。我曾经与朋友讨论过，阿尔弗雷德是不会爱上什么人的。他会喜欢别人，喜欢很多人，谁足够强大，谁对他而言有利所图，他就会受谁的吸引，但是他的爱只留给他自己。

说到这里，如果看一下联合国公开会议的一票否决记录，就可以看到联五的站队风格。早些年冷战的时候，阿尔动用否决权是很喜欢拉上亚瑟和法叔一起站队，因为那会儿伊利亚还是相当强大的，阿尔拉上他俩就可以扯个资社不两立的大旗，挡住自己的小算盘，而且还能推他俩出去挡枪，何乐而不为呢？但是他们最后一次组团否决是1989年的巴拿马局势，自1990年起，阿尔弗雷德就很用起否决权来就很豪放了，一个人一路杀过去，组队什么不存在的。在伊利亚造成的红色阴影烟消云散后，阿尔也就不再遮遮掩掩了，他能力排众议满足自己的利益，自然不需要做多余的美化。

自苏解后阿尔可谓气势烜赫，盛极一时，而如今老王意欲重回巅峰，阿尔感觉到了切实的威胁，于是又开始逼全世界站队来打压我们老王。政委曾形容过阿尔弗雷德，说他近年来仿佛步入更年期一般，远不如曾经的大度，一点就炸，脾气特别暴躁，我觉着这说法绝妙。阿尔自19世纪以来一流列强，而后学会了亚瑟经济制裁的手段，更是登上世界之巅，他别的可以接受，但谁若是想要染指他的地位，他是绝不会坐视的。从亚瑟，到路德，本田，再到后来的伊利亚，经济战一直是他一贯用得最顺手的武器，从这一点上也可以看出来亚瑟对他的影响。他从亚瑟身上学到最重要两点，海权的重要性，经济制裁的圆滑性。现在老王厚积薄发，但是老王和前面这些人的不同之处在于他跟阿尔的经济捆绑比前人都要密切得多，加之老王又没什么明显的短板，不像是之前本田他们会被掐住软肋，于是阿尔弗雷德就开始要逼迫别人疏远老王了。

关于阿尔还有一点，就是他的侵略性。阿尔的政、经、文，皆继承于亚瑟，而亚瑟又由于北欧海盗的影响，也属于海盗文化的一份子。这种类型的文化划分有三个大类，渔猎，游牧，农耕，而其中渔猎和游牧都属于扩张性的民族文化，农耕则属于防御性民族。黑三角中三个人正好各占一角，阿尔继承自亚瑟的海盗文化，伊万作为东斯拉夫民族是游牧起家，而老王自然不必说。由此看来，阿尔弗雷德和伊万都有着强烈的对外扩张的欲望，事实也是如此，伊万暂且按下不表，下次写布拉金斯基再专门写他，先看阿尔。他的侵略性和游牧民族，也就是布拉金斯基家的侵略性略有不同的在于，他的心态体现在他对于海权的掌控欲，而非游牧民族对于土地的欲望。这一点在阿尔和亚瑟身上皆有体现，一战及以前，亚瑟骑着军舰满世界跑，而后阿尔直到现在也喜欢骑着军舰到处跑。不过阿尔的侵略性和对于海洋的支配欲望，让亚瑟成为了他崛起之路首先就要挑战的对手。

早期的阿尔，直到二战，目光投向的都是欧洲大陆和英国，尤其是英国。他对亚瑟的感情是很复杂的，一方面，亚瑟于他同宗同源，两人的文化认同是相似的，亚瑟家的政治哲学他也学得了不少，但是另一方面，在殖民地时期，亚瑟对他的压榨还是比较狠的，经济制裁等手段全都用过一轮，同时亚瑟又是盘踞在他发展道路上的一道高墙，不下手不符合国家利益。因此渊源归渊源，该动手还是由于不得的。趁着一战二战欧洲乱作一锅粥，亚瑟焦头烂额的时候，阿尔弗雷德学着他当年的手段，钝刀子割肉，最终成功的把亚瑟拉下神坛。

前面也说过，阿尔永远关注强者，亚瑟跌落之后，虽然文化统治地位还在，但是没有经济和军事实力的支撑，实际上底气已经不足了，这个时候阿尔弗雷德的注意力就投向了大洋对岸，红色苏维埃联盟。其实那个时候马克思还是挺时髦的，前文提到，西方曾经有段时间市场经济大崩盘，政府宏观调控救回来的，这还是有点让阿尔家的一部分学者怀疑人生的，再加上伊利亚家的经济搞得有声有色，发展到冷战那会儿更是以一己之力能抗衡阿尔，难说阿尔在慕强心态的支配下对伊利亚有没有什么别样的小心思。阿尔对伊利亚恨得牙痒痒的同时又不得不承认对方是自己唯一的对手，互相被对方吸引而又抗拒对方，可谓是相爱相杀的典范。伊利亚可以说是赢得阿尔注意力最久，阿尔最重视的对手。以至于这种极高的警惕心直到伊万接替伊利亚而存在都没有消逝。

苏联解体后，阿尔可以说是达到了前所未有的强大程度，以他的性格他也确实是好好的张狂了一阵子。直到近些年，大约是2010年左右的时候，他又意识到自己有了新的对手，也就是老王。可能有人会认为老王重新崭露头角的时间要更早，但说实话直到抗美援朝那时候咱们老王才算是第一次在国际上打响了名头，在这之前阿尔他们甚至是想过直接把老王的土地喂给本田，就为了多赚本田点钱的。即便打响了名声，也就仅仅是老王的实力被人看见了而已，距离世界强国还有很长的一段距离。在小布什那会儿注意力开始往老王这边看的，有人可能还记得九十年代到世纪初那段时间，那是接连的屈辱啊，就是战略东移的影响。结果正巧赶上了911，那个时候阿尔重点几乎又放回中东，直到后来才转回了目光。阿尔对老王的态度，是夹杂着早些年习惯性蔑视的战略重视，直到老王韬光养晦后重新站在舞台上，阿尔才发现经济捆绑渗透已经相当严密了，是一时半会儿撕扯不开的，若是想要击倒老王自己也必然元气大伤，同床异梦，貌合神离。再加上阿尔又不像欧洲法叔亚瑟安东尼奥他们，不曾领略过老王曾经的富饶和美丽，所以又多少是带着些好奇的。

现在毛衣战如火如荼，这会是个长期的过程，不是一下子就可以完成的，阿尔必然要逼着大家选边站，而最后会导致地结果就是出现三个阵营，阿尔的美洲一边，法叔路德的欧洲一边，老王的东亚一边，黑三角从当年的冷战组主导估计要慢慢演变成金钱组主导。17世纪美洲怀揣梦想的屠龙少年如今却变成了人们口中的恶龙，不知道当年站在船头的少年会作何感想呢？

*多说一句，如果有兴趣的话，可以去关注一下组织二号头目，他对于政经的了解我远不及，而且关于米国的分析也要深刻得多。


End file.
